Regrets
by Ginevra99
Summary: This is my version of when Tai threw up in Sora's hat. Poor Tai...


Regrets

Quick Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

Whenever I would watch Digimon and the subject of Tai throwing up in Sora's hat came up i always wondered what exactly happened because I don't believe it was ever mentioned. So this is my version of what happened. :)

This is my first story. I hope it's ok. And also I would like to say thank you to my friend Wingedkitteh who stayed up 'till past midnight editing my story and making it 10times better than before. I couldn't have done it without her.

* * *

Blinking away the sleep from his eyes, Tai heaved himself out of the top bunk. Stumbling blindly down the rungs of the wooden ladder, he let out a gasp when his socked foot nearly slipped off. Gathering himself from his near-fall, he slides sleepily into the kitchen where he detects the aroma that suspiciously smells like his mother's tofu bacon. Inside, he found his mother making breakfast whilst his sister was sitting in her highchair.

"Good morning sleepy head," His mother announced cheerily. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Something that won't try to climb back up," Tai mumbled yawning.

His mother frowns at the creation in her frying pan. "How about some cereal then?"

"Ok," Tai agreed cheerfully.

A shrill sound came from across the table. Tai turned to find Kari with a shiny silver whistle in her mouth.

"What do you want?"

Only another high blast followed his words. Slightly annoyed, Tai decides to ignore her for the time being. Mrs. Kamiya places a bowl of Lucky Charms in front of her son and he immediately starts picking the marshmallows from it because, when faced with Lucky Charms cereal, that is what you _have_ to do.

CUR-CLUNCK

Mrs. Kamiya's head spun towards the door where little white and brown envelopes were falling through the tiny mail slot in their door.

"Tai, please go get the mail."

Grumbling at the loss of his marshmallows, Tai gets up and marches in the direction of the door. Shifting through the letters, he finds one addressed to him. Tearing it open instantaneously, he discovers it is an invitation for Sora's birthday party. Smiling from ear to ear, the boy skips down the hall to show his mother, marshmallows forgotten.

...

Tai arrived at his best friend's apartment felling slightly queasy. Prior to leaving, his mother _insisted _that he had to eat something other than sugar. To his disgust, Mrs. Kamiya made her (in) famous liver sticks. Liver was never supposed to be made in stick-form, for good reason.

Biting back the nausea he felt, Tai pressed the doorbell and waited. After a few heartbeats, it opened revealing Sora, a girl with shoulder length brownish red hair with a hat. She grins and motions him inside. Tai blushed slightly, feeling heat rise in his cheeks as he stepped through the doorway.

"Thanks for coming," said Sora.

"No problem."

Another ring of the doorbell sent Sora hurrying away. Not knowing what else to do, Tai tries to find someone that he knows. Spotting a few kids from his soccer team, he joins them. But after while, talking about upcoming games and strategies got a tad boring, even for him. This was a party, after all. Catching Izzy sort of hiding behind his computer, Tai walks over.

"Izzy, what are you doing? This is a party!" Tai exclaimed.

"Hmm?" Izzy glances away from the brightly-lit screen for a moment to look at Tai. "Oh, nothing really. Just researching some data on-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come on and have some fun," Grasping Izzy by his arm, he dragged him away from his laptop over to the food table. Chips, sour candy, cupcakes and gummy worms, lay out before the duo. Drinks of Coca-Cola, Pepsi, Root Beer, Mountain Dew and Sprite were on an adjoining table. Tai helped himself to a can of Coco-Cola.

Tai and Izzy chat for a bit, mainly about homework and upcoming assignments much to Tai's annoyance. Finally the cake arrives, just in time.

After a quick round of "Happy Birthday" and delectable chocolate cake, it was present time. Tai watches as Sora opens gift after gift. He couldn't help but admit that she got some pretty cool stuff, which includes a few movies and a new hat. Finally, she got to his. Ripping off the green wrapping paper, Sora reveals a brand new, gold and white soccer ball. Delighted, Sora rushes over to thank him.

...

Wanting to try on her new hat, she placed her old one next to Tai on the couch. He watched as she ran off to show her mother. Meanwhile, those liver sticks were slowly catching up to Tai and the birthday cake and coke clearly didn't help much. Taking a few deep, steady breaths to try to calm himself down, Tai started to relax. Without warning, it flared up and Tai snatches the closest thing his hands could get a hold of; Sora's hat and became sick into it.

Only then, when Tai resurfaced with a green tint to his cheeks and a nasty smell in his nose, did he realize that he had grabbed Sora's hat. Panic rose in his chest as he tried to place it back exactly how it looked…_before. _

"What's wrong? You don't look very well," came a familiar voice. Tai snapped his head up to see Mimi wearing her pink dress with her hair tied back into a ponytail.

"I-I-I- err…" Was all that Tai could muster for Sora came skipping back towards them.

"Hey guys, having fun?" Sora asked picking up her old hat and, to Tai's horror, sticking it back on her head making the regurgitation run down her face and mix in with her hair.

Horrified and not knowing what to do, Tai did the only thing he could do. He bolted toward the direction of the door and didn't look back.

Needless to say, the next day Tai received an extremely angry phone call from Sora which, without a doubt, was about the night before.

"Hello? Tai speaking."

"This is Sora. Mimi told me you were the one who threw up in my hat. I'm really mad at you Tai-"

With a crackle, the phone makes static noises before going dead. Tai hangs up and wonders why all the electronics were acting weird and returns to his room.

Little did he know that later that night, Tai and his sister would witness an encounter that would change their lives forever, the battle between Greymon and Parrotmon.

Not too bad for a first-timer? I hope you liked it.

* * *

Please feel free to comment if you have any questions or suggestions on how i can make my stories better. A writer grows by her readers ^.^


End file.
